<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Apart or Falling Into Place? by FireBreathingBitchQueen55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264071">Falling Apart or Falling Into Place?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55'>FireBreathingBitchQueen55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Azriel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Multiple Pairings, Nessian - Freeform, POV Multiple, feysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feyre's walking a tight rope with her heartwrenching break up, sister Nesta for a roommate, and meeting handsome strangers all while getting her college degree. It's her freshman year and she often feels like her life is falling apart. Come join Feyre and her friends as they navigate the college experience!</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee Stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this series in 2016 so the first parts of this series are a little rough (I was 19 when I started writing this and I am now about to be 24, so needless to say my writing has changed-hopefully for the better!) I hope to complete this series in the next month at the latest! Feel free to leave comments and chat with me!</p><p>PS I wrote up to chapter 6 before we knew Mor was not heterosexual. This will be addressed and changed in the coming chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feyre couldn’t believe how late she was. You’d think after a year at the University that she would’ve gotten the hang of things. Yet here she was her first day of sophomore year fifteen minutes late, and looking like a wreck. Her roommate Nesta who happened to be her sister snatched her phone charger during the night leaving Feyre with a dead phone and no alarm! She was going to kill her.</p><p>However, the plotting against her sister could wait until she got through this sure to be awful day. Out of habit Feyre looked at her phone to check the time only to glance at a blank screen. As she turned the corner to her first Education class she slammed right into a brick wall. Only is wasn’t a brick wall.</p><p>Feyre had run into the most handsome man she had ever seen.</p><p>It was as if the whole world was a blur and the only thing in focus was this man who was too good looking to be real. She must’ve been gawking at him from the ground because he said</p><p>“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, let me help you!” The godlike man knelt down on the ground to help Feyre pick up her books.</p><p>“Thanks” Feyre said knowing she surely looked even more flustered than she felt.</p><p>“Oh no your shirt…” He gestured to her white cotton t-shirt.</p><p>Only once she stood up did she notice the giant coffee stain revealing her pink bra underneath. Had she been so mesmerized by him that she hadn’t felt the hot coffee spill on her? She quickly noticed she was just standing there and placed her books in front of her chest knowing her cheeks were rosy pink with embarrassment.</p><p>“Here take my sweatshirt.”</p><p>His offer had nothing but pure genuine kindness behind it that she was taken back for a moment. When’s the last time anyone treated her with kindness without wanting something in return? She didn’t have time to object as he pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it over.</p><p>“That’s very kind, but really its ok.”</p><p>“So you’re just going to walk around like that all day?”</p><p>He looked her over with a raised eyebrow and an all too knowing smirk that made Feyre reexamine herself. She wore faded jeans-the ones with the chocolate stain on the back pocket-, a white t-shirt now with a coffee stain, and dirty converse. Not to mention the messy bun and lack of makeup. Maybe a sweatshirt wouldn’t be such a bad idea…. The man was still holding out his sweatshirt practically laying it on top of her books.</p><p>“You have a point.”</p><p>She said reluctantly taking his sweatshirt. She glanced down at his watch.</p><p>“Shit. I’m so late!”</p><p>As she began to walk away she turned around and said</p><p>“How will I get it back to you?”</p><p>The muscled man simply smirked.</p><p>“I’ll see you around!” he said as he strolled away.</p><p>She couldn’t help but feel a jolt of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. Only once Feyre sat in her seat wearing the most comfortable sweatshirt she’d ever put on did she realize she never even got his name…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr. Dreamy McYummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s nothing Feyre loved more than a Sunday afternoon with the window open, feeling the early October breeze graze her cheeks, with nothing but her own thoughts and a paintbrush in her hand. It was in these moments that she felt the most like herself.</p><p>There was something about the way colors moved across the canvas. The sound of her paintbrush dipping into thick paint, waiting to be formed into a new creation. The moment when colors met and became something else entirely. They seemed to come alive.</p><p>Feyre observed the fall scenery she had created.</p><p>Over the last year, she only managed to paint scenes from her past, her old house where she grew up with feelings of helplessness and despair, the woods she used to wander when thoughts of her dead mother haunted her nightmares, and even the market that once used to be full of life turned hazy and…well, dead. However, the painting before her gave a glimpse of hope.</p><p>The simple white house with a wraparound porch and flower pots in the windowsill was the epitome of peace and solitude. A giant tree in the front yard that almost seemed to have a mind of its own had a tire swing attached to its thickest limb. In the background, a pumpkin patch peaked from behind the house in the back yard almost as an afterthought. The sky swirled with navy, violet, teal, and other colors she didn’t remember using. The stars were twinkling and she couldn’t help but stare at them.</p><p>The night sky had always fascinated her. Feyre took a deep sigh of satisfaction at her work and put one leg across the other seeming to forget how close she was to the side table full of paints and gasped as the paints splattered all over the floor!</p><p>“SHIT!”</p><p>She swiftly tried to subdue the paint from pouring any further when she noticed her backpack had been laying underneath and was wide open.</p><p>“Of course…” she muttered under her breath trying to wipe the paint off.</p><p>Only when she picked up her backpack did she notice the soft dark gray sweatshirt loaned to her by the godlike man she met last Monday now splattered and dripping with paint.</p><p>Feyre was stunned with shock at what she had done.</p><p>Why would he ever bother to speak to her again? Clearly she had two options. Option number one she could return the sweatshirt like she had planned and surely get reprimanded for ruining it and accept the fact that he would never speak to her again, or option number two she could just keep it in hopes that he wouldn’t remember and inevitably steal it….</p><p>Neither option settled well with her.</p><p>It was Monday morning and Feyre decided that she would return the chiseled man’s sweatshirt back to him even though it was ruined. She’d rather be an honest klutz than an outright thief.</p><p>She settled for waiting around the corner where she had first run into him since she didn’t actually know his class schedule. She felt her cheeks get warm at the memory of her bra showing, and then suddenly in the middle of her thoughts there he was smiling down at her.</p><p>Was he always this tall?</p><p>She was so dazzled by his smile and overall presence that she saw his lips move but didn’t hear the words that came out of his mouth. Feyre shook her head clear.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what’d you say?” The perfectly tan man chuckled.</p><p>“I said, it must be my lucky day…” His smile turned to a smirk on that edged face of his.</p><p>“I wouldn’t speak too soon, I’m afraid I have some bad news…” He looked at her with those violet eyes full of confusion as she took his soiled sweatshirt out of her backpack.</p><p>“I am so so SO sorry this happened. I was just painting and then everything collapsed and your sweatshirt was caught in the middle and I really did try to fix it!” Her thoughts spilled over like an overflowing cup of water as she spoke too frantically.</p><p>“I tried to wash it but then it just spread the colors further and-“</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your name. I don’t believe I got it last time.”</p><p>Feyre was instantly confused, but he didn’t seem too concerned with his ruined sweatshirt.</p><p>“My name is Feyre.”</p><p>“Nice to properly meet you Feyre Darling. My name is Rhysand, but everyone calls me Rhys”</p><p>Rhysand’s hand was outstretched and Feyre took it reluctantly still confused as to why he wasn’t furious with her.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the sweatshirt I planned on letting you keep it, since it obviously would look better on you than myself. Besides, you managed to turn a boring ole sweatshirt into a masterpiece overnight! The least I could do in return is take you out to dinner…”</p><p>Dinner?? Well wasn’t this a strange turn of events.</p><p>At first, she was thrilled with the idea of going out with someone new, but then her thoughts grew dark with thoughts of Tamlin and how she was so easily sucked into his charm. Tamlin had always seemed so harmless. Rhysand must’ve seen her face change because he looked concerned.</p><p>“Are you alright? I’m sorry if I put you on the spot. You don’t have to go out with me, really there’s no pressure. All I need is a simple no and that will be that.”</p><p>A million thoughts flooded her mind.</p><p>How was she supposed to explain that she had just broken free of one of the unhealthiest relationships she had ever had? How was she supposed to say that the thought of going out with someone new excited her, but made her sick to her stomach at the same time?</p><p>“Look you don’t have to make up your mind right now. How about I give you my number and then if you decide to call me then I will consider myself a blessed man, and if you decided not too then I’ll just consider myself one lucky bastard for having the pleasure of meeting you in the first place.”</p><p>She smiled at his words and nodded as she took out her cell phone and handed it to him. Rhysand swiftly punched his number in and handed her phone back.</p><p>“Hopefully I’ll see you around Feyre Darling.” He said with a wink</p><p>Feyre smiled to herself as he walked away and looked down at her phone.</p><p>As she stared at his number she noticed he saved his contact under “Mr. Dreamy McYummy”</p><p>Feyre busted out laughing and immediately decided that she would give him a call….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Favorite Flavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feyre was dragged from her slumber by the persistent buzzing of her cell phone. Who the hell was calling her at 9:00am on a Sunday? She rolled over to her bedside table to see who could possibly be calling. Feyre was slightly less annoyed when she saw Mor’s name across the screen. Feyre picked up the phone and managed to choke out</p><p>“H-hello?”</p><p>“HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEN!!!” Mor squealed</p><p>“Mor, Halloween is tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a killjoy Feyre! I was out shopping for last-minute costume details and thought I would call my best friend *sigh* but sadly she no longer loves me…” a smile rose on Feyre’s tired face at Mor’s obvious theatrics.</p><p>“You know I love you Mor, even if it is 9:00 am on a Sunday….who are you going to be for Halloween anyway?” Feyre began to rub the sleep out of her eyes</p><p>“Az and I decided to coordinate costumes this year and go as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf!”</p><p>“Oh did he now? Tell me something. Were you wearing any clothes when Az agreed to this…”</p><p>“Feyre!”</p><p>“What, Am I wrong?”</p><p>–Silence-</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Put a sock in it Feyre, you would’ve done the same thing!” Both girls erupted in laughter.</p><p>When they finally caught their breath Feyre sighed “I miss you Mor.”</p><p>“I miss you too Feyre, so so much.”</p><p>“How is fashion school so far?”</p><p>“It’s so wonderful! There are so many talented people here I just hope I can keep up. Only the top five students get picked to help design the Winter Solstice Fashion Show.”</p><p>“Mor, your designs are amazing. They would be fools not to pick you.” </p><p>“Thank you Feyre, I just hope they choose soon so I can finally get some sleep.”</p><p>Feyre heard bickering and the sound of hangers sliding against medal in the background.</p><p>“Hey, Feyre it's super loud in here so I’ll text you later! I want to hear all about your Halloween plans!”</p><p>Feyre huffed out a laugh and said her goodbyes. Normally it was Mor who dragged her along to whatever hit party was happening Halloween night, but this year was different. Her best friend was gone, which means Feyre’s plans consisted of kicking back in her sweats and going to the 24 hour super market at midnight so she can get her first pick of the clearance Halloween candy.</p><p>Every year she would let Mor drag her wherever she pleased, but once midnight came along they went straight to the supermarket and bought hordes of candy and stuffed it into their car for the next day. Then they would go back to the party and resume their festivities. </p><p>If Feyre was being honest she could never truly focus on the party with the thought of all that delicious chocolate in the car.</p><p>Then the next morning they would both wake up in the middle of the day and watch their favorite childhood spooky movies and feast on their candy. Snuggling on the couch with Mor wearing cozy pajamas while drowning in blankets with sticky candy fingers was one of Feyre’s favorite days of the year. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of continuing the tradition without her best friend.</p><p>It was Monday night. Classes had passed in a blur, and no matter how hard Feyre tried to paint something less than depressing she failed miserably. Having exhausted all her creative energy she flopped on her bed and glanced at her phone. It was 11:34 pm she should leave for the supermarket soon.</p><p>She walked to her closet and slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and looked around for a clean shirt. She picked up a pink tank top off the bed and glanced out her bedroom window.</p><p>The trees outside moved like ghosts in the wind. It was too cold to wear a tank top what was she thinking? As she turned around she saw a sweatshirt out of the corner of her eye. She slowly walked towards it and shrugged it on.</p><p>This wasn’t just a sweatshirt, it was HIS sweatshirt. She loved how soft it felt on her skin. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror attached to the closet and ran her hand over the right side that had the spilled paint on it. </p><p>She smiled to herself thinking of his brilliant smile and steamy violet eyes….she shook her head clearing her thoughts. She wondered what he was doing tonight.</p><p> Feyre’s eyes nearly sprung out of her head at the sight of all the Halloween candy. The leftover stock had never been this abundant before, Mor would be drooling if she were here. </p><p>Feyre filled the basket in her arms to the very top with laughy-taffy, candy corn, almond joys, kit-kat bars, starbursts, jelly beans, and a million other types of candy that were sure to rot her teeth. When out of the corner of her eye she saw her favorite candy. –Reese’s Pumpkins- She went straight for the bag not thinking before she moved and accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, excuse me”</p><p>“It’s no pro- oh hey Feyre what are you doing here?”</p><p>Feyre felt her jaw drop in shock but recovered quickly. She planned to call him sometime next week, but here he was again catching her off guard.</p><p>“Uhhhh you know just buying some candy….what are you doing here?”</p><p>“My buddy Cas is completely wasted and so I figured I’d get some water in him,” he said lifting the large water bottle in his hand.</p><p>“Ever the hero then I suppose.”</p><p>“Hey, you said it not me…” Feyre smiled and started to turn away.</p><p>“Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?”</p><p>Feyre made a point to look at herself with an arched eyebrow</p><p>“Do I look like I have plans?”</p><p>He laughed and Feyre’s heart swelled at the sound</p><p>“Well I was right about one thing, that sweatshirt definitely looks better on you than it does on me.”</p><p>He smirked with pure mischief behind those violet eyes. Feyre laughed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Anyways if you want to join me and my gang we’re headed to another party.”</p><p>“Tempting, but I don’t have a costume and I have traditions to uphold.”</p><p>“What kind of traditions?”</p><p>“The kind that involves cheesy Halloween movies and buckets of candy.”</p><p>“Damn, your night sounds a lot better than mine.” He huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“Have a good night Feyre Darling”</p><p>He started to walk away, but Feyre found herself not wanting him to leave. Before her mouth could catch up with her thoughts she blurted out</p><p>“Would you like to join me?” he turned around smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>“I’d love to. Let me just drop this water off to Cas and I’ll meet you there. Text me your dorm number?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>She pretended to continue to look at the candy as he checked out and walked out the door. As soon as he was out of sight she ran to the cashier and checked out as fast as possible and scrambled to her car.</p><p>She made it home in record time as she climbed her dormitory stairs two at a time, unlocked the door, and dropped the candy on the floor. Feyre immediately went to work on picking up her books, cleaning dirty dishes, and fluffing the pillows on her bed when all too soon she heard a knock.</p><p>Was she really doing this? Her heart pounded with what she wasn’t sure was excitement or anxiety. She opened the door and there he was. Only he could make a plain long sleeve black tee-shirt and jeans look so strikingly handsome.</p><p>“Come on in.” She said as she held the door open.</p><p>He walked inside and examined their dorm. Their dorm was small but roomie enough for two people to live comfortably. Feyre’s bed was on the left side against the wall while Nesta’s was against the wall farthest from the door. Feyre’s bedspread was deep dark blue with black sheets and silver decorative pillows. Looking like the night sky. While Nesta’s bedspread was solid lavender and silver pillows to coordinate with Feyre. The walls were covered in Feyre’s artwork and a tv stood on the far right wall. “You have a really nice place.”</p><p>“Thank you, it’s not much but it’s enough for us.”</p><p>“Who’s your roommate?”</p><p>“Nesta, she’s my older sister who’s currently off visiting my youngest sister Elain.”</p><p>“Living in a small dorm room with your older sister is a brave move if you ask me.”</p><p>“It definitely has its ups and downs.”</p><p>“I could only imagine….so, how exactly do these Halloween traditions go?”</p><p>“Well you see the tv is over there and the candy – she lifted the bags of candy – will come with us.”</p><p>“That complicated huh?”</p><p>“I’ll try to keep the pace slow so you can keep up.”</p><p>He chuckled on their way to the bed. They plopped down each keeping a neutral distance leaning against the wall.</p><p>“So what would you like to watch first The Adams Family or Casper?”</p><p>“hmmmm, Casper.”</p><p>“Good choice”</p><p>She slipped the disc in the DVD player and sat back down and somehow ending up closer to him than she was before. She pulled a giant blanket over them both.</p><p>“Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Very….”</p><p>He looked deep into her eyes, so deep that she had to look away so she could breathe again. She was convinced had she stared any longer she would have drown in those beautiful violet pools that were sure to haunt her dreams.</p><p>The evening continued movie after movie laughing and enjoying each other’s company.  Feyre was chewing on her third mini bag of Sour Patch.</p><p>“I bet you wouldn’t know what the flavor was without looking.”</p><p>Feyre scoffed “I bet I would.”</p><p>“Ok, then prove it”</p><p>“Ok fine.” He snatched the bag away from her.</p><p>“You’ll have to close your eyes Feyre Darling.”</p><p>She huffed a laugh, but closed her eyes and felt his body shift closer. She opened her mouth and felt his thumb and forefinger graze her lips as he dropped one in her mouth. She smiled at how ridiculous this seemed.</p><p>“Hmmmmmm” she chewed and said “Lemon.”</p><p>“Beginners luck I don’t buy it!”</p><p>“Fine! Give me another!” She shut her eyes and guessed correctly flavor after flavor.</p><p>“You’re too good at this, it must be rigged.”</p><p>“Or I’m just that good”</p><p>She retorted and realized how close they’d gotten. She noticed her crisscrossed legs touching his thigh and blushed.</p><p>“I have a flavor in mind that I think might stump you.”</p><p>Feyre closed her eyes again. “Do your worst.”</p><p>She opened her mouth slightly waiting for candy when she felt his hand caress her cheek, his thumb grazed her cheekbone.</p><p>She knew what was coming. </p><p>Rhys was giving her time to think about what she wanted. She knew that if she pulled away he wouldn’t object. They would remain friends and that would be that. But did she want more? Could she ever want more?</p><p>Tamlin had almost destroyed her. The fear in the back of her mind was always haunting her. Rhys lips lingered a breath away so enticing. Why shouldn’t she kiss him? Just because he was another handsome man didn’t mean he was out to trick or possess her.</p><p>She leaned forward, her lips touching his as soft as a feather. He leaned in to apply more pressure and she felt a smile form on his lips as he gently pulled away.</p><p>“You know that flavor was tricky, think I could taste it again?” she said with the most innocent face she could muster.</p><p>“It just so happens that I have an unlimited supply.”</p><p>And just like that Rhys’s soft lips blessed her again, and again, and again. He moved to kiss her neck. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She let out a soft sigh as his warm tongue danced across her neck and back up to her lips taking everything she offered.</p><p>After a few minutes of pure bliss, the kisses slowed and they simply gazed at each other. Rhys’s hand loosely tangled in her hair and her hand on his warm chest feeling his rapid heartbeat.</p><p>“I think I have a new favorite flavor.” She smirked.</p><p>They both laughed and she leaned into his warmth and laid on her head on his shoulder as they finished Hocus Pocus.</p><p>Feyre didn’t remember falling asleep. The morning sun shone through the window leaving her disoriented. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on a sleeping Rhys. Shock coursed through her body with a jolt effectively waking up Rhy’s. He looked down at her.</p><p>“Good morning gorgeous.”</p><p>Feyre picked up her phone from the table</p><p>“OH MY GODS ITS 11:45 PM!!! I HAVE CLASS AT 12:00!” In seconds Feyre was off his chest and shoving papers into her backpack.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had class on Tuesdays,” Rhys said as he looked at his phone</p><p>“OH SHIT!”</p><p>“What? What happened?!?!”</p><p>“I forgot to pick up my buddy from the airport! He’s going to kill me.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Rhys ran a hand through his annoyingly sexy hair</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for we both fell asleep.”</p><p>Feyre ran a hairbrush through her hair and picked up her backpack.</p><p>“I had a lot of fun last night, but I have to go.” Rhys stood and walked with Feyre to the door.</p><p>“I had an amazing time….Can I text you later?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Feyre brushed her body past him with a smirk.</p><p>Feyre was sitting in her desk when about five minutes later she saw “Mr. Dreamy McYummy” pop up on her phone. She laughed quietly having forgotten what Rhys saved his number as.</p><p>“How is it possible to miss you already? You must’ve slipped something in all that candy.”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to reveal my tricks I have to pay attention…midterms are next week.”</p><p>“How convenient, I happen to be the best study buddy EVER! ;)” </p><p>Feyre rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he had on his mind, and it wasn’t studying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chopsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK OF SEXUAL ASSAULT SO PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF THIS CONTENT IS POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING TO YOU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feyre was shaving her underarms at the sink when her phone buzzed. She tapped her screen with the hand holding the razor and saw that is was Rhys. Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw Mr. Dreamy McYummy pop up on her phone. She opened his text. <br/>“I’m having an emergency Chinese food craving. Interested?” She stuck the razor handle in her mouth as she responded with one hand. <br/>“I’m always up for Chinese food. I’m in!”<br/>“Perfect. Seven o’clock work for you? My place?”<br/>His place?? Her mind reeled at the thought. <br/>“Sounds great!”<br/>“See you then!”<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Fifteen.<br/>Fifteen minutes. <br/>That’s how long she’s been standing outside his door.<br/>Feyre took a deep breath, in the nose-out the mouth. <br/>All she had to do was knock. It was that simple. <br/>If it’s that simple then how come she couldn’t do it?<br/>Feyre ran her hands through her hair in frustration.<br/>He’s not Tamlin, he’s not Tamlin, he’s NOT Tamlin.<br/>She knocks on the door. <br/>Rhys swings open his apartment door as an instant smile spreads across his face. <br/>“Come on in! The Chinese food got here about 30 min ago, so I put it in the oven to keep warm.”<br/>“Thank goodness I’m starving!” She hadn’t noticed how hungry she was until the scent of sweet and spicy chicken and fried rice wafted in the air. <br/>Rhys pulled the food out of the oven and handed her a pair of chopsticks. Feyre eyed him with caution. <br/>“Something wrong?”<br/>“Giving me a pair of chopsticks is a very dangerous idea.”<br/>“And why is that exactly?”<br/>“Do you LIKE noodles all over the floor?”<br/>Rhys barked a laugh<br/>“You can’t possibly be that bad.”<br/>“Whatever, it’s your apartment.” She stated simply grabbing the chopsticks from him. “I hope you access to a cleaning service.”<br/>“What if I show you how to use them instead of turning my apartment into some dramatic reality tv show?” Rhys handed her a white container filled to the top with rice, then changed his mind and switched the rice for noodles.<br/>“Hey!”<br/>“What? Noodles are easier to clean up.”<br/>She gaped at him in playful offense and launched a fortune cookie at his head. <br/>Rhys’s warm laugh filled the air.<br/>“I wouldn’t be mean to the fortune cookies if I were you….they decide your fate!” <br/>Rhys made his way to where Feyre was sitting at the bar and stood directly behind her. <br/>She could feel the heat radiating off his body pouring over her as he inched closer. Rhys reached around, arms on either side of her. <br/>“So you hold them like this.” His hand dwarfed hers as he tried to morph her hand around the chopsticks the correct way. <br/>“Make sure your thumb stays on the inside so you don’t lose balance….there you go! Now see if you can pick up a noodle…..”<br/>They were close enough now that she could feel his breath caress her neck.<br/>How was she supposed to concentrate on the noodles when chills covered her entire body?<br/>She took a deep breath feeling his eyes on her hands as she dove for the noodles with false confidence. Noodles slipped from her chopsticks twice when she finally managed to snatch one up and bring it to her lips with a slurp.  <br/>She could feel Rhys chuckle against her back. <br/>“Only you could manage to make slurping cute…”<br/>Feyre felt a blush rise on her cheeks. <br/>“You should see me eat ice cream.”<br/>Feyre turned to look into his deep violet eyes. Was that lust behind his stare? Suddenly words became difficult. <br/>“Why don’t we move to the couch?” <br/>She nodded slipping off the barstool and made her way to the plush smoky blue couch. <br/>Oh, gods where should she sit……<br/>After a moment's hesitation, she sat in the middle of the couch at the perfect angle for watching tv.<br/>The couch was deep enough to sit crisscross apple sauce, noodles placed comfortably in her lap.<br/>She could hear the crinkle of paper bags and the slight shuffle of Chinese boxes. She felt more than heard his approach. <br/>Somehow she had forgotten how well built his body was. When he sat down next to her body sunk into his, arms touching as a result.<br/>“Sorry…” he mumbled <br/>He started to inch away before Feyre realized how much she enjoyed being this close to him. <br/>“It’s actually convenient. It’s a little chilly in here.” She murmured edging closer.<br/>Rhys clicked the TV on, but not before Feyre caught his smug smile.<br/>So they just sat there. Eating their food, bodies close enough to provide warmth. <br/>Feyre couldn’t remember the last time she was this comfortable with someone who wasn’t Mor.<br/>Gods she missed Mor. <br/>She missed the way Mor smiled when she watched cat videos on her phone, the way she always brought home chocolate ice cream when she went to the market because she knew it was Feyre’s favorite, and the way that she made every bad situation seem not so bad anymore. <br/>“Feyre?” <br/>“Hmm?” she mumbled through the noodles in her mouth<br/>“Is everything alright? I felt like I lost you there for a second.”<br/>“I was just thinking about my best friend who moved away recently.”<br/>“That’s awful, does she visit?”<br/>“She hasn’t had the opportunity yet, but hopefully she’ll visit soon.”<br/>“If you don’t mind me asking, why did she move away?”<br/>“She got an amazing internship opportunity in New York at a big fashion industry which has been a dream of hers forever, so she had to go.”<br/>“Yeah I understand how those things go, my cousin is into fashion also and she barely has enough time for weekly phone calls.”<br/>“Yeah it’s just hard not having a best friend to talk to 24/7”<br/>“I know I may not be as pretty, or have her high fashion sense, but maybe I could be her substitute while she’s away. The benefits would be mutual since my best friend is currently pinning after some woman who can barely stand to breathe the same air as him.” <br/>Feyre laughed “Poor thing doesn’t know when to quit huh?”<br/>“Yeah, something we have in common.” <br/>Feyre leaned her head back laughing “I suppose you’ll do for the time being” <br/>“You know….” Rhys dramatically whispered leaned his body forward stopping mere inches from her face.<br/>“Since we’re best friends now, I think it’s only right I know all your deepest secrets.”<br/>Feyre chuckled “Oh do you now…” she whispered back not moving an inch forward or backward <br/>“Whenever you’re ready.” He softly whispered, eyes darting from hers to her mouth.<br/>Her whole body became aware of his eyes on her lips. <br/>Feyre swallowed and whispered back “I think you should go first…” <br/>Rhys’s half-smile lit up the room as he leaned closer and angled his head to whisper in her ear. His lips grazed her lobe making sending a shiver up her spine. <br/>“One of my secrets is….” His nose lightly skimmed her jaw “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the day we ran into each other….you’re incredibly cute when you’re flustered Feyre Darling….”<br/>Feyre’s whole body blushed to remember the incident.<br/>He lightly kissed her cheek<br/>“Your turn Darling….” His lips remained close to her ear while his hand ran up her knee.<br/>How was she supposed to respond when she wasn’t even sure she could breathe?<br/>“One of my secrets is…” his hand ran from her knee up to her thigh, and she planted a hand on his chest feeling each of his breathes as they become heavier. “I’m not sure what I want anymore, but I enjoy being with you….and that’s all I’m sure of.” <br/>Rhys leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. “Nothing will ever happen here that you don’t want to happen; I hope you know that you’re safe here…with me. You say the word and this stops.”<br/>So much promise and security dwelled between those words that she couldn’t stand it any longer.<br/>She leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Rhys’s hand found her neck and threaded into her hair. She deepened the kiss at the sweet sensation and leaned forward so that they were chest to chest. <br/>The pressure against her breasts was enough to take her breath away. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt more alive. <br/>She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and pushed him back against the sofa effectively straddling him. <br/>He moaned what might’ve been her name in the back of his throat as his hands rose up her thighs to rest on her backside and lightly squeezed. <br/>She pressed her chest even harder into his as their tongues danced against each other. His hands moved up to her back and dug into the fabric of her shirt when he suddenly flipped their positions. <br/>Her back rested against the plush coach, hair splayed out against the blue cushions, lips slightly red, and cheeks flushed.<br/>“You’re breathtaking…” Rhys whispered as he dipped his head to suck on her neck. <br/>Oh, he was definitely going to leave a mark, but Feyre was so breathless she didn’t care. <br/>Her nails scratched his scalp as he continued to make his mark.<br/>When he was satisfied with his work he claimed her lips once again. Warmth filled her entire being. <br/>His hands ventured up her waist and rested just beneath her shirt. The skin on skin contact was almost enough to send her through the roof. <br/>Her thighs gripped his sides and his hands moved higher and higher when a cold sweat began to break out and she was not longer laying against the plush couch of Rhys’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her chest bare, his tongue playing with hers. Her hands we frozen in place at his sides as he began to take what he thought was his. He started to unbutton her jeans when she finally broke out of her trance. <br/>“Tamlin…”<br/>“Hm?” lips moving to her shoulder<br/>“I’m not ready”<br/>“Sure you are baby…why else would you be panting my name?”<br/>“This has been nice, but I think we should stop.”<br/>“But we’re so close…” he unzipped her pants<br/>“Tamlin, stop.” She breathed gently pushing him away <br/>“You lied to me.” He answered angrily<br/>“Wh-at?” Feyre stammered<br/>“You said you loved me.” He stated as he leaned further away<br/>“Tamlin I-“ <br/>“SAVE IT FEYRE!” </p><p> </p><p>“Feyre!” a voice yelled her name <br/>“Huh?!” she huffed a breath, taking in her surroundings.<br/>The couch beneath her trembling body. <br/>Her hands clenched into fists of his shirt. <br/>Not Tamlin.<br/>Rhys.<br/>“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did I go too fast?” Rhys spoke softly as if he was whispering to a frightened animal.<br/>He softly wiped hot tears from her cheeks<br/>“I’m sorry if I did something wrong….please talk to me.”<br/>“I’m sorry I-“ <br/>And more tears came like some damn in her body finally broke.<br/>“Oh Feyre, can I hold you?”<br/>Feyre could only nod out of fear that a strangled cry might escape.<br/>Rhys cradled her to his body<br/>Her head between his shoulder and neck, as she sat between his legs, both legs slung over his knee, and wept<br/>“Shhhhh, everything will be ok Feyre Darling….”<br/>Eventually, the tears stopped and she looked up at him<br/>“Feyre, do you want to talk about what happened?” <br/>“I had an uh ummm flashback…”<br/>“Not a good memory I’ve gathered.” <br/>She played with a button on his shirt as a temporary distraction<br/>“It was of my ex-boyfriend, Tamlin.”<br/>“What happened?” He asked slowly <br/>“We were at his house and…we were…fooling around when I wanted to stop, but he didn’t and then he got mad, so I almost let him- and then he tried to…….I barely got out.” <br/>“Oh, gods Feyre.” <br/>He hugged her tight and she let him- wanted him to <br/>“I’m sorry if I was moving too fast. We should’ve had a conversation before we went in that direction.”<br/>“It’s not your fault! I wanted to- I enjoyed- I was happy until I had that flashback….it’s my fault.”<br/>“Feyre look at me…”<br/>She lifted her head to look into his eyes <br/>“None of this is your fault.” <br/>And she believed him<br/>“Can I stay here tonight?”<br/>“Anything you want Darling, is yours.” Softly kissing her forehead </p><p>They watched movies all night until she fell asleep on top of his chest.<br/>Her hand clenched in his shirt just as it was a few hours ago.<br/>He lightly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>Simply hearing her heavy peaceful breathes was music to his ears.<br/>And he silently wished that they could stay this way forever.</p><p>Then someone knocked on the door.<br/>*TAP TAP TAP*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mystery Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys gently lifted Feyre’s head off his shoulder, covered her body with a blanket, and made his way to the door.<br/>Who would be knocking at this hour?<br/>________________________________________<br/>Then the door swung open, and there stood an exhausted version of Mor with her rolling Prada suitcase and a wine-stained Cassian.<br/>“What in the rutting hell happened to you two?”<br/>“Well, Cas here had his date cut short which worked out because I needed a lift from the airport.”<br/>“Are you gonna let us in or what?” Cassian said dragging a hand through his hair.<br/>“You can come in but my- my date is sleeping on the couch at the moment, so you’ll have to keep it down.”<br/>Both Mor and Cas responded with raised eyebrows.<br/>“Just get your asses in here and I’ll explain.”<br/>Cas and Mor followed Rhy into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.<br/>“Okay cousin, spill it!”<br/>“Her name is Feyre and-“<br/>“FEYRE?!?” Mor’s whisper was more of a yell, as she rushed to the door and peeked through.”<br/>“CAULDRON BOIL ME RHYS”<br/>“What? What’s wrong?”<br/>“That’s my roommate!”<br/>“No way…the roommate you always raved about but would never let me meet because I would “fall in love with her and ruin everything”?<br/>“That’s the one…and clearly I was right”<br/>“This actually makes sense because…she talked about how her best friend went to New York for fashion school and I said my cousin did too, but I never thought to think we were talking about the same person.”<br/>Rhys turned his head to find Cassian roaming through his drawers<br/>“Need something?”<br/>“Just trying to find a shirt to crash in.”<br/>“Speaking of which, why is your nice white collared shirt covered in wine? And not that I’m not happy to see you Mor, but what are you doing here?”<br/>Mor flipped her hair and sat on the edge of his king-sized bed<br/>“I will share my story in the harshness of daytime, but I’m most curious to hear Cassian’s story.”<br/>Mor eyed Cassian in a way that let him know there was no way he was getting out of this conversation.<br/>“Look, so my date got cut short. That doesn’t mean it went badly….”<br/>“Cassian, you have wine splashed all over you…I’m fairly certain that wasn’t self-inflicted.” Mor retorted, picking at her red-coated nails.<br/>“Okay fine. It didn’t go well…… I may or may not have called her a “selfish heartless hellion who would be better off all alone on a deserted island so that no one would ever be cursed with her presence.”<br/>“CASSIAN”<br/>“WHAT?! OKAY, I KNOW IT SOUNDS BAD, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT SHE SAID TO ME FIRST!!!”<br/>“Shut up you two! You’re going to wake up Feyre!” Rhy rasped in a harsh whisper.<br/>“It doesn’t matter what she said to you Cassian. You can’t talk to a woman that way, especially a date!”<br/>“Look, my self-defense mechanisms are gender-neutral. I don’t care who you are when you-“<br/>“Oh, my gods…she threatened your manhood didn’t she?!?”<br/>“Among other things…”<br/>Mor lost what composure she had left and doubled over on the bed laughing, while Rhys buried his face in his hands to hide a shit-eating-grin.<br/>“Go ahead and laugh it up you two! But don’t come cryin to me when you have relationship issues!”<br/>“Not to kick you when you’re down Cassian, but we would’ve never done that in the first place” Mor retorted <br/>Rhys gazed at Cassian the same way he would a puppy who tripped up the stairs.<br/>________________________________________<br/>Feyre slowly woke up to find herself wrapped in Rhys’s arms, covered in blankets.<br/>Light shone through the kitchen window and Feyre felt Rhys move beneath her.<br/>She was careful not to disturb him as she padded her way to the bathroom.<br/>The happenings of last night came flooding back.<br/>She’d had a flashback.<br/>While she was kissing the most perfect man.<br/>She gazed into the mirror.<br/>Panic started to rise in her chest.<br/>She sat down on the toilet.<br/>What would he think of her? Would she only see pity in his eyes from now on? She couldn’t live that way- stop.<br/>Rhys is different, he’s…<br/>Well, she wasn’t sure what he was, but he certainly wasn’t the type of man to toss judgments around.<br/>Feyre finished her business and walked back to the living room and-<br/>Her heart stopped.<br/>“MOR?!”<br/>“FEYRE!”<br/>Feyre darted past a sleeping Rhys, the coffee table, and almost tripped on a bar stool.<br/>Feyre threw her arms around Mor in a tight embrace.<br/>“What are you doing here?!”<br/>“It’s a long story.”<br/>Feyre stepped back so that she could see Mor’s face.<br/>“What aren’t you telling me?”<br/>Mor led Feyre to the dinning-room table<br/>“Az and I broke up…”<br/>Mor eyes refused to meet Feyre’s<br/>“Did he do something-“<br/>“No, no! Of course not, it just…. didn’t work out. We want different things, and I’m trying to find out who I am and it’s all just so, complicated. Bottom line I needed to do some thinking and so I came back to see Rhys.“<br/>“Wait, how do you know Rhys?<br/>“Oh yea that’s another thing, Rhys is kind of my cousin.”<br/>“YOUR COUSIN?!”<br/>“I said kind of! We have a foggy family history.”<br/>“Why didn’t you ever mention this before?”<br/>“Feyre, it’s not you. I just- I honestly don’t know why I haven’t told you about him, but I wish I had. I’m sorry.”<br/>“There’s no need to be sorry! Your family is your own business and it’s your choice of who and when to share it. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things.”<br/>“Feyre, I trust you more than anyone on this planet.”<br/>“I love you Mor, I’m so happy to see you.”<br/>Mor reached across the table to hold Feyre’s hands<br/>“I love you too Feyre.”<br/>Both girls smiled from ear to ear with tears in their eyes.<br/>“You two are terrible whisperers.”<br/>A bare-chested, tanned, toned, and sculpted man walked past them and into the kitchen, wearing nothing but low-rising dark gray sweatpants.<br/>“Cassian???”<br/>Feyre turned to Mor in confusion<br/>“Hello Feyre, nice to see you again.”<br/>“Again?” Mor asked questionably.<br/>“Cassian showed up at my dorm the other day-“<br/>“Please tell me he tried to ask you out.”<br/>“Of course not! I believe he has a thing for my sister…”<br/>“If by “thing” you mean absolute disdain, then yes I have a thing for your sister.”<br/>“Damn. She got you good huh Cas?”<br/>“Shut your rutting mouth Mor.”<br/>The hardwood floor creaked<br/>“May I ask why you all chose to wake up at 8:00 am to have a team meeting.”<br/>Feyre’s heart stopped when she saw him.<br/>His long sleeve black tee was wrinkled and hair disheveled as he made his way to the coffee pot. On the way, he past Feyre, kissing her on the forehead and whispered in her ear.”<br/>“I hope you slept well Feyre darling”<br/>Chill bumps raked every inch of her body as she smiled up at him.<br/>Rhys continued his trek to the coffee, and Cas passed him the cream.<br/>“Good morning Cas, are you feeling chatty this morning? Because I would love to hear the full story of what happened last night.”<br/>Rhys smirked at Cas, and Cas glared back at him with the same relentlessness.<br/>“I went on a date, it went badly, and that’s all you need to know.”<br/>“What went wrong Cas? Couldn’t perform?”<br/>Cas let out what sounded like a growl<br/>“Trust me Mor, I have no issues where performing is concerned.”<br/>“I’m well aware.” Mor rolled her eyes<br/>Cassian shook his head and went back to tending to his coffee.<br/>I glanced at Rhy for clarification and he mouthed, “Later”<br/>I nodded, interest peaked about what happened between the two of them.<br/>“Well, I’m glad to see you’re all well acquainted now, but Feyre may I have a word?”<br/>I nodded and followed him into his bedroom.<br/>I hadn’t noticed the second coffee mug in his hand until he handed it off to me before closing his bedroom door.<br/>He turned around and said. “Full of cavities, just how you like it.”<br/>She smiled and sipped the creamy liquid dowsed in sugar.<br/>“Perfect.”<br/>Rhys looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself and rethought. <br/>“So, how are you feeling?”<br/>He sat his mug down on his wooden dresser, sitting on the edge of his bed.<br/>“I’m-“<br/>Feyre went to say what she normally says: I’m fine, just a little tired.<br/>But Rhys wanted a real answer, so she gave it to him.<br/>“I’m feeling…self-conscience. I don’t really know what your thoughts are on last night, and I’d just like to know if I ruined anything or-“<br/>“Woah, woah, woah, Feyre…” Rhys made his way to where she was standing.<br/>“…You didn’t ruin anything. Last night was wonderful.”<br/>Rhys moved a piece of stray hair behind Feyre’s ear.<br/>“Okay…”<br/>“Hey, look at me.”<br/>She didn’t entirely know why, but she didn’t want to meet his gaze.<br/>“Feyre, please.”<br/>Feyre faced him with blurry eyes.<br/>“There’s nothing you need to feel self-conscience about or apologize for. If anything, I’m sorry if I did anything to illicit those flashbacks-“<br/>“No, you were amazing…”<br/>Rhys smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb.<br/>“I never want you to feel like you have to hide from me Feyre. It’s safe to say that we’re both broken, but maybe we can learn how to put ourselves back together...and I’d like to try that, with you.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Yes!" Feyre smiled up at him as her heart swelled. <br/>Rhys leaned in, asking with his eyes.<br/>She nodded.<br/>Rhys leaned in painfully slow, just barely grazing his lips against hers.<br/>Her hands found his waist, and his eyes closed at the sensation of her fingertips gliding over his bare hips.<br/>Rhy’s self-control snapped and he backed her up into his wooden dresser, lifting her up by her thighs and setting her down.<br/>Feyre couldn’t take it anymore, so she raked her hands through his hair and pressed her warm lips against his.<br/>His tongue slipped in and started to dance along with hers, slowly.<br/>Feyre’s chest was flush against his, as he wrapped his arms around her body, eliminating any space between them.<br/>Rhys moved his mouth to her neck and made his way to the sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear.<br/>“Oh, Rhys.”<br/>Rhys, encouraged by her words, started to softly bite at her neck.<br/>Her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed the space of chest not covered by his shirt.<br/>Their lips met once more as he devoured her.<br/>“I-uh-ohhh, we should stop-“ teeth biting her bottom lip “before Mor and Cassian” warm calloused hand resting on her bare hip “start to suspect us.”<br/>Rhys pulled away<br/>“I have a feeling they already know.” He smiled mischievously<br/>“Still, I don’t want your friends-family to feel like they’re third-wheeling.”<br/>“Feyre, always so considerate.”<br/>Rhy’s nose grazed her neck once more before planting a kiss on her bare neck.<br/>“I’m serious!” Feyre giggled<br/>“Okay, Feyre darling as you wish.”<br/>Rhys stepped away and she immediately missed him<br/>Feyre hopped down from the dresser and smiled at him, and when he smiled back there was a warmth settling in her stomach that would surely be there all day.<br/>Then suddenly, Mor busted into the room!<br/>“FEYRE!!!”<br/>“What?!?! What happened???”<br/>Feyre started at a dumbfounded Mor clutching her cellphone.<br/>“I WON THE WINTER SOLSTICE FASHION SHOW COMPETITION!!!!!!”<br/>Laughing and squealing reverberated off the walls, as Feyre rushed to embrace Mor in a bone-crushing hug.<br/>“Congratulations Mor!” Rhys hugged his cousin with genuine love and pride.<br/>“So, what does this mean???”<br/>“IT MEANS, WE’RE GOING ON A VACATION AND EVERYONE’S INVITED!!!!!!”<br/>More laughing and hugging continued until Cassian came sauntering in.<br/>“I hope there’s a good explanation for my busted eardrums.”<br/>“Okay, well maybe not everyone.” Mor winked at Feyre as they both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter (and the next 2 or so) happen simultaneously with the previous two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“El, you can’t be serious.” Nesta looked at Elain like she must be insane. <br/>“I am serious.” <br/>“But WHY would you let this filth in your house?” Nesta gestured out the door of Elain's bedroom. <br/>“Nesta, stop.” <br/>“I’m serious! The hulking one practically drug dirt all through the kitchen.”<br/>“I told you, they were sparing outside. They grew up together and sparing helps them to sort things out when life goes sour.”<br/>“Oh please.”<br/>“Be nice Nesta. Azriel has been a really great friend to me and I don’t want you coming in here and bulldozing everything. This breakup with Mor has really affected him. He needs our love and support.”<br/>“I don’t bulldoze!”<br/>“Nesta.” Elain looked at her with those soft eyes and kind expression that would sway any heart of stone. <br/>“Fine! I promise to be nice to Az.”<br/>“And Cassian?”<br/>“I make no promises when it comes to the stray dog you let in here.”<br/>Elain sighed knowing she wouldn’t change Nesta’s mind. What tickled her the most was the fact that if she truly got to know Cassian she would probably really like him. He had a darker sense of humor which she knew Nesta would appreciate. He was undeniably handsome and extremely playful with a good heart. Unfortunately, Nesta would never look past the rugged and boyish exterior to get to know all that. She smiled at her wonderfully stubborn sister. <br/>“I’m really glad you’re here.” Elain reached for Nesta’s hand and clasped it in her own. <br/>“Me too. I just wish you had told me we wouldn’t be a l o n e.”<br/>“You were already on the plane when Az called me! There was nothing I could do but embrace this opportunity to let my worlds collide. Besides, I knew this was serious when Az called me for help. He’s never done that before even when he should have. I’m worried about him.”<br/>“He’ll bounce back.”<br/>“I hope so.” Elain looked down at her feet. <br/>“Y’know what really makes a man bounce back fast?” Nesta had an uncharacteristically cheerful tone to her voice. <br/>“What’s that?” Elain looked up at her, with hope in her eyes.<br/>“A camping trip far, FAR away.” Nesta’s sarcastic tone rang. <br/>“Nesta.” Elain gave her a glare and then smiled. <br/>“Okay, fine. I’m done. I give.” They both chuckled.<br/>Elain passed her with a kiss to the forehead. <br/>“Who knows, you might even find a new friend here!.” <br/>“Don’t push it El.” Nesta glared at her. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Good morning!” Elain chirped as Nesta walked in half awake and in desperate need of coffee. <br/>“How you have this much energy at the crack of dawn still baffles me.”<br/>“I wanted to get up and make everyone breakfast! What kind of pancakes would you like? I have blueberry, banana walnut, chocolate chip, coconut, and plain of course.”<br/>“Blueberry sounds great.”<br/>“I second that!” with a wave of odor came the two dirty males. Were they outside sparing AGAIN? Nesta looked them over and turned away quickly, determined to be nice to Az since apparently he was soooo important to Elain. <br/>“Good morning boys! How’d today’s sparring go?” Elain asked with too much awakeness in her voice. <br/>“Cassian still hasn’t realized that pure strength isn’t enough to overcome my skills.” Azriel nudged Cassain towards the kitchen. <br/>“Oh please, you were barely hanging in there!” Cas clapped Az on the back. “I’d say we were about even this morning.”<br/>“Well, I hope you two are hungry!” <br/>“Always!” Cassian's face lit up at the sight of breakfast. <br/>“It smells delicious El. I’ll go shower before I eat to spare your nose.” Azriel left the room as any decent man would. <br/>Cassian was already shoving a blueberry pancake in his mouth. Typical. <br/>“I suppose you like wallowing in your own filth.” Nesta looked him dead in the eyes. <br/>“Good morning to you too Nesta.” His own creased with a smile full of pancake. <br/>“Y’know people with manners use something called a plate,” Nesta spoke matter-of-factly.<br/>“Nesta…” Elain warned.<br/>“My bad El.” Cassian went to grab a plate, still showing that stupid smile on his face. <br/>“Don’t you mind my sister. She’s a menace before her morning coffee.” Elain passed her a large mug filled with delicious smelling coffee. <br/>“I’d suspect she’s even more so after her morning coffee.” <br/>“Stick around and you might see” Nesta’s eyes dared him to cross her.<br/>“Oh, I plan to,” Cassian smirked and lifted his eyebrows. <br/>Nesta eyed him as he looked at her with a smirk on his face and a third pancake in his mouth. Was he flirting with her? Gods help her, she does not have time for this. She looked at him for a second and then dismissed him with her eyes entirely at ease with pretending he didn’t exist. <br/>“Mind passing the syrup, Sweetheart?” She looked at him with her sharp gray eyes. <br/>“I’m NOT your Sweetheart. Get your own damn syrup.” Elain shook her head to herself as she ran water over the dishes as Cassian bellowed a laugh. <br/>“I think you and I could really shake things up around here.” Cassian chuckled.<br/>“What is that supposed to mean?’ Nesta retorted. <br/>“Oh, nothing.” Cassian’s smile grew bigger as he sauntered out of the kitchen. <br/>Nesta seethed as she finished her morning coffee. She would definitely need a second cup.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Elain brought a mug of black coffee into the bathroom connected to her room for Az. She lightly tapped on the door. <br/>“Come in!” fog covered the entire room as she walked in. <br/>“I have you a cup of coffee!” She raised her voice over the shower. <br/>“Thank you, El.” <br/>“Do you want it in the shower or on the counter?”<br/>“Counter is fine.” El left the piping hot mug on the counter.“I’ll see you in the kitchen!” She went to leave. <br/>“Hey, El…” Azriel’s voice was soft, even over the sound of the water running. <br/>“Yes?”<br/>“I think Cassian and I might have ruined your Nightlock Nigella's”<br/>“Oh- that’s okay! They weren’t in bloom anyways. Easy fix.”<br/>“I’m really sorry we made such a mess. Things got a bit out of hand in today’s sparring.”<br/>“Really Az, it’s no big deal.” Az turned his water off and grabbed the towel hanging against the shower curtain. Elain went to leave. <br/>“El?”<br/>“Yes?” She turned back around to find a towel-covered Azriel. <br/>“I haven’t properly thanked you.” water dripped from his shoulder-length hair. <br/>“For what?” She tore her eyes away from his locks. <br/>“For letting me stay here, inviting Cassian as a surprise.”<br/>“You don’t need to thank me for any of that.” He took her hand in his damp one.<br/>“Yes, I do. Thank you, El.” He looked at her with heartbreaking tenderness. She had never been looked at like Az looks at her, even though they were just friends. <br/>“You’re welcome, that’s what you do for the people you care about.” Elain smiled up at him. <br/>“I’d offer a hug but I don’t want to get you all wet.” Elain chuckled.<br/>“You better get dressed before Cassian eats all the pancakes...or before Nesta ends him. Which will come first, I’m unsure.” Azriel laughed warmly, eyes crinkling. Elain left the bathroom and smiled to herself. A warm feeling came over her. It was so nice to see Azriel again. He had moved away to live with Mor in New York, but she suspected he’d be moving back in her town soon. Hoped, he’d be moving back here soon. Phone calls and facetime appointments just weren’t the same. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re leaving me with him.” Nesta folded her arms across her chest. <br/>“It’s been so great spending alone time with you shopping in the town square, taking afternoon walks, and just being with you. But Az and I haven’t really gotten to talk about him. Mostly because he’s been busy sorting things out himself. I was hoping tonight we’d be able to talk about what happened. He’s quite shy and I don’t think he’d be a fan of spilling his feelings to the whole group of us.” <br/>“Fine.”<br/>“Nesta, don’t be mad.”<br/>“I’m not mad.”<br/>“You’re not?”<br/>“Nope.”<br/>“Okay, if you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta sat cozied on the couch reading with her cup of tea when he walked in. She didn’t even deign to look up from her book to acknowledge his existence. <br/>“Elain and Az went to dinner.” She continued reading.<br/>“Elain won’t be cooking so there’s nothing edible insight.” Nesta flipped to the next page. <br/>“Either you’re reading something really good or you’ve suddenly lost your hearing….Nesta?” She ignored him. “Neeeestaaaaa?” Finally, he plopped down on the couch next to her and reached for her book. <br/>“Hey!” he snagged the book away from her.<br/>“Ah! She speaks!” Cassian faked a surprised expression. <br/>“What is it you want Cassian?” Her eyes were liquid fire as they peered into him. <br/>“I’m most intrigued to find out what kind of book keeps your attention so well.” He looked towards the page Nesta was reading from. <br/>“Cassian, give me my book back.” Nesta was on her way to feeling mortified. <br/>“Hmmm, let's see here.” Cassian's eyes widened as he started to read what was on the page. “She took in his entire length in one thrust and let out a moan of ecstasy.”<br/>“Stop it!” Nesta reached for her book as Cassian stood up. He was way too tall for her to reach.<br/>“He rammed into her over and over, rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs until she saw stars.” Cassian started to laugh. <br/>“I’m going to end you.” looked at her, he knew she meant it. But he couldn’t help himself. <br/>“Nesta’s been a naughty girl.” He smirked at her.<br/>“Give it back before you’re truly sorry.” Nesta’s hands were on her hips.<br/>“I’ll tell you what, what if we go get something to eat before we die of starvation, and then I'll give you your book back.” <br/>“Or, give me my book back now before I make you wish you were never born.” <br/>“C’mon Nesta, aren’t you hungry?” Cassian lowered the book within reach for Nesta. She grabbed it but he didn’t let go. Instead, he jerked it toward him so they were almost nose to nose. “Have dinner with me.” Nesta's eyes were made of fire as they bore into him. “Have dinner with me, please.” <br/>“Fine.” He let go of the book as she jerked it away from him. “If you’re not ready in ten minutes I’m leaving without you.” Nesta stormed away. <br/>“I don’t doubt you in the slightest.” Nesta made her way to her bedroom to get dressed and Cassian watched her all the way there. He smiled to himself. Elain’s sister was turning out to be the most interesting woman he had ever met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dining with Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az brought Elain to a restaurant she had never been to or even heard of before. It was small and quaint inside, giving off a sense of warmth. The dark wood walls and flooring made it feel like a homie little cabin instead of a public eating area. The waitress seated them in the back corner booth as requested from Az and she couldn’t help but notice how at home Az looked. It was almost like looking at a younger version of him from the past. How he would have looked before life tried to tear him down with trauma and misfortune. She didn’t know too much about his past because Az was an extremely private person, but what she did know was bad enough. She hated to imagine the things he left private and kept to himself. Elain and Az grazed the menu in comfortable silence. Everything here sounded delicious. </p><p>“I didn’t have much of anything growing up” Elain looked up at Az surprised at his sudden words. “ and what I did have was normally shared. As you know, I didn’t have much of a family but Rhy’s mom brought me here for my 16th birthday. It was the nicest place she could afford and the nicest place I had ever been to. I haven’t been back here since she passed.” Az paused for a moment, thinking about her. “ I never thought I would come back actually. But, these past few days I’ve missed her more than usual. She was a tough old broad, but she loved fiercely and treated me as her own. I drove Rhys crazy.” Az chuckled at the memory. “They were-are  my family, and tonight is the first night that I’ve wanted to share this place with someone else.” Az looked at her then, menu long forgotten. Elain reached across the table for his hand. Az wasn’t much for physical touch but he let her hold his scarred hand in her delicate soft one.</p><p>“I love it here.” Elain looked deep into his eyes. </p><p>“You don't have to say that”</p><p>“No, I mean it. It has a wonderful character and you can tell that it's small, but it's cherished. Plus, everything on the menu looks delicious. Do you remember what you ordered on your birthday?”</p><p>“I could never forget, Lemon Noodle Soup.” Elain lightly rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. </p><p>“Really? I never begged you for a soup person.” </p><p>“I wasn’t- still not. But it was the cheapest thing on the menu. But don’t you worry about that, you can get whatever you want of course. My treat.”</p><p>“Good evening!” The waitress startled them out of their trance as Elain let go of his hand. “My name is Beverly and I’ll be your server this evening.”</p><p>“Thank you, Beverly.” Az gave her a polite smile. </p><p>“Do you two still need a moment? Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“I’ll have the Lemon Noodle Soup,” Elain said matter-of-factly as Az whipped his head toward her. </p><p>“Elain you don’t need to-” </p><p>“That’s what I want.” Elain smiled at him as she closed her menu. He looked at her, with shocked awe. </p><p>“I’ll have the same.” He closed his menu unable to take his eyes off her. The waitress scribbled their order on her notepad. </p><p>“And to drink?” </p><p>“Chardonnay please, is that okay with you?” </p><p>“And a glass of water”</p><p>“Of course, everything will be out shortly.” The waitress walked away with their menus in hand. </p><p>“I doubt you had chardonnay when you were sixteen!”</p><p>“Rhys actually snuck scotch from the kitchen as we left and we drank it that night while mom was asleep. We pretended to like it of course, even as we coughed from it. There was a brief moment of hysterics and then deep sleep. It was- well wonderful. One of my favorite memories.”</p><p>“I’d like to meet him someday.”</p><p>“I’d like that too.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Nesta stood with her arms crossed on the sidewalk. </p><p>“You said you wanted the best burgers in town! Well, this is it, sweetheart.” Cassian dramatically gestured to the run-down old cart. </p><p>“A single cart in the middle of the road isn’t exactly what I had in mind. It doesn’t even look structurally sound.” </p><p>“Live a little won't you Nesta?” Cassian nudged her shoulder playfully.</p><p>Nesta scoffed, brushing him off, but gave in. </p><p>“Let’s get this over with. I’m hungry.” </p><p>“That's the spirit!” Cassian excitedly marched in front of her. </p><p>“If I die from food poisoning, I'm using my afterlife to haunt you.”</p><p>“As long as you promise to visit me at night.” Nesta smacked him in the arm, hard.</p><p>“NASTY BASTARD!!” Cassian chuckled as they moved up the line. </p><p>“Good evening Sir, I’ll have a number 2 meal with a rootbeer and- do you trust me?”</p><p>“Not even a little. I’ll have the number 1 special with extra mushrooms and pepper jack cheese instead of cheddar and extra pickles on the side.”</p><p>“And to drink?”</p><p>“Do you serve alcohol” </p><p>“No, sorry ma'am”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll suffer the company sober.” She eyed Cassian up and down with distaste. </p><p>“There's a bar two blocks from here if you'd like.”</p><p>“Best not to prolong this evening.” Nesta nodded her thanks and walked away from the cashier as Cassian faked pain in his chest. </p><p>They waited for their food as Nesta shifted from foot to foot, cold. </p><p>“Are you cold?” </p><p>“No, I'm fine.” Lie. </p><p>“You sure because-”  Cassian started to remove his jacket. </p><p>“I’m FINE.” </p><p>He put his hands up in defeat and kept his jacket on. </p><p>Once they got their food they found a table next to the pier. She couldn’t deny how beautiful the view was, even if she did have to share it with a stray dog.</p><p>Nesta took one bite and her entire expression changed.</p><p>“Holy mother of-”  she took another huge bite as Cassian bellowed a laugh </p><p>“I told you” He chuckled at her with his own mouth full. </p><p>“They need a real restaurant.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Cassian wiped his mouth. “ but this is less expensive and it clearly isn’t hurting business. And who could beat this view?”</p><p>“I suppose.” Nesta took another ginormous bite out of her burger. Cassian smiled to himself watching her eat with such pleasure. How food was meant to be eaten.</p><p>“What?” Nesta asked, mouth full. </p><p>“Hm? Nothing.” Cassian went back to focusing on his burger. </p><p>“Don’t be gross.” </p><p>“WHAT? I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.” Nesta glared at him. </p><p>“I just- never mind.” </p><p>“This better?” Nesta sarcastically put her pinkies up as she took another huge bite. </p><p>“Perfect form m’ lady.” Cassian bowed his head and mirrored her pinky posture. </p><p>Nesta laughed, actually LAUGHED. </p><p>“Careful Nesta or I might think you’re having a good time.”</p><p>“Impossible.” </p><p>“MMHM.” Cassian smiled to himself as he finished his burger. </p><p>Clearly being hungry made her lose her senses because she was actually having a wonderful time. She must be ill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>